This invention generally relates to carriers of luggage and other objects and more specifically to a collapsible container or pouch which may be mounted on the roof of an automobile or other vehicle. The container is preferably attached to and may be rolled up on a reel which is housed within a storage compartment.
Automobile roof carriers are used to store objects in transportation when storage space within the vehicle is not available or appropriate. Examples of when roof carriers are useful include: vacation traveling, instances when interior space is taken by passengers or pets, the transport of dirty or odorous materials, in compact cars where interior space is limited, and in instances when the vehicle owner unexpectedly has a need to store extra materials he had not originally planned on hauling.
Many types of roof carriers have been developed to transport luggage and other objects. Some are hard plastic preformed cases which attach to the luggage rack of the automobile. One disadvantage of these carriers is that they are bulky and require extensive room for storage. Due to their size, these carriers are not, or cannot be, stored within or upon the vehicle when not in use. Thus, when there is an unexpected need for rooftop storage, these rooftop carriers are often not available. A second disadvantage is that it is time consuming to mount and dismount these carriers. Finally, because these carriers are pre-shaped, space utilization is limited.
Another prior art approach to roof storage is a retractable web which acts as a cover to objects already placed upon the luggage rack or roof of an automobile. This approach is often not desirable because the web does not fully enclose the objects, thus they are not completely protected from rain, wind or snow. Also, the roof of the automobile is not protected from dents and scratches caused by the objects shifting during transport.
Another approach to roof storage is a fully detachable soft shelled container. Although this container may be quickly installed or detached, it cannot be retracted into a storage area on the automobile roof. Instead, it is completely removed and may become damaged, soiled, lost or stolen.
A retractable roof top carrier which may be discretely stored on an automobile roof, will bold differently shaped objects and will completely protect objects from exposure to the elements is desired.
The present invention overcomes disadvantages in the prior art by providing an improved carrier. The invention provides in one aspect, a retractable carrier for holding objects on the roof of a vehicle comprising a collapsible container having interior access, which is formed by one or more flexible webs, a storage compartment which is attached to the vehicle roof and used to hold the container when it is collapsed, and means to secure the container to the roof of the vehicle when it is extended from the storage compartment.
The invention provides in another aspect a retractable carrier for holding objects on the roof of a vehicle comprising a collapsible container having interior access, which is formed by one or more flexible webs, a storage compartment which is integrally manufactured as part of the vehicle roof and used to hold the container when it is collapsed, and means to secure the container to the roof of the vehicle when it is extended from the storage compartment.
These and other aspects of the invention are herein described in particularized detail with reference to the accompanying Figures.